LOTM: Heroes United S1 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back home the next day after their fight with Wesker. Richie is seen leaving his workshop with Jessica's repaired arm) Richie: *sigh* Jessica! It's finished! (No response) Richie: Jess? You out here? Alex: She's in her room Richie. Richie: Oh. Is she still.... Alex: Silent? Yes. Richie: Well.... *Sighs* I guess I'll just... Leave it on the table then. Alex: Yeah... She'll take it when she's ready to come out. Richie: Yeah... (Richie goes and leaves Jessica's arm on the table) Erin: Well....We failed that mission. Jack: Tell me about it... Miles: William got away, and we got our asses kicked by that Captain Wesker. Erin: Yeah.. He hit me right in my piercing... Alex: Ouch. Erin: Yep. That didn't feel nice. Ghira: I mean, we're still alive right? Erin: Yeah, but we still failed. Izuku: I don't expect us to be successful every time we go on a mission, but failure still feels bad. Rose: So true. Alex: Well, as long as we're standing guys, we can still beat these guys. Jack: Yeah, I'm with Alex on that. Alex: Thank you Jack. (Alex's phone then beeps before he checks on it) Miles: What's that? Alex: It's the Pact. They said there's been a possible pathogen release at a farmhouse near the city! Erin: A what? Miles: Someone released a virus?? Alex: And I have a good idea about who. Let's go! (The heroes all get up) Sammy: Wait! Alex: Yeah? Sammy: W-What about Jess? Erin:.... (Alex looks over at Jessica's room) Alex: Sammy, Yang, you two wouldn't mind staying back on this one right? Yang: No prob. Sammy: Good idea. In fact, I'll go and cook something EXTRA special for her when she comes out. *Goes to the kitchen* Alex: THanks Yang. See ya when we get back. Sammy: Don't die out there. Alex: We won't. Erin: We'll be back! (The heroes then leave as Sammy looks over at Jessica's arm) Sammy: Hmm.... (The scene then cuts to the heroes arriving at the farmhouse later on) Alex: There it is. Jack: Hm, looks normal to me. Yuri: Looks can be deceiving. Jordan: Yeah... Alex: Let's just check it out. You made those gas masks right Momo? Momo: Got them right here. Alex: Good. Move in guys. (The heroes each put on gas masks as they approach the house. Their attention turns to the barn) Kyle: Nice barn. Emily: Yeah. Pretty quaint actually. Alex: Just keep your guard up guys. Yuri, you scanning anything? Yuri: I sure am. This virus is spread out all around the farmhouse. It's difficult to pinpoint though. Alex: Well- (A sound is heard inside the barn) Kyle: Huh?? Erin: Something's inside. Lenny: Here, let me open it. (Lenny goes over and opens the door, revealing a man sitting on a horse turned away from the group) Lenny: The hell?? Emily Umm....Sir? (The horse and rider both look up and turn to the heroes, revealing that they've both been fused together from the virus's effects) Rider: *Growls* Horse: *Scratchy roar* Alex: Holy crap! Miles: What is that?! (The rider yells out before his back bursts to reveal two tendrils emerging from within.) Alex: GET OUT OF THE WAY!! (The rider and the horse both charge out of the barn and stop outside by the heroes) Rider: *Roars* Erin: The hell is that?? Kyle: It's not friendly that's what! Alex: Either way we gotta take it out! Erin: Let's do it! (The Horse and Rider both roar as the heroes prepare to fight. It then cuts to Jessica sitting alone on her bed) Jessica:..... (A knock is heard on the door) Jessica: Whoever you are, go away. Sammy: Jess? Jessica: Sammy whatever it is I don't care... (Sammy then opens the door and steps in holding Jessica's arm) Jessica: *Sigh*..... Sammy: I uhhh....I drew a picture on it. (Sammy shows off a crudely drawn picture of Sammy and Jessica on her arm drawn with marker) Sammy: Of course it's not the best. My art skills aren't exactly first-class. Jessica:..... Sammy: So, you like it? Jessica:.... (Jessica turns over and faces the wall in silence) Sammy:..... (Sammy goes and puts the arm nest to Jessica's bed as he leaves the room) Sammy: *Sigh* Well that didn't work.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts